ophidiafandomcom-20200213-history
Chief Bearded
Chief Bearded is chief of the Bearded Tribe and is very friendly with other tibes, including the bad ones. He is a very happy dragon, that warms up a bad feeling with his jolly attitude in a tight situation. He may be round in the belly, but he's a fighter which is hard to see him fight with his overweighted appearance. He's also very smart of using his kind heart to make war stop, it has in the past. it may even save many lives if he tries again. Backstory Chief Bearded is one of the few Reptiles Marisa the Reptilia had known during her life as a small child. Chief Bearded seems to eat alot of things, which makes him very happy. He may be round, but if someone makes a comment of his weight, he will puff out his chest to make himself appear bigger, but he mostly falls on his face due to his weight. He wants his Son, Keth to be next in line as the next ruler of the bearded clan. He loves his son, despite his son always pushing him away in not wanting to eat so much, and doesn't want to be a fat bearded dragon. Chief Bearded may be not the smartest, but he doesn't let that take him down. He shares a strong friendship with Rothion and always seems to have a smile on his face when he visits his old friend and little wee Marisa. He always seems to carry a stick with him and wear a branch around his neck. He always loves chowing down on his meat that he carries with him and always eats it when talking. He doesn't know what the meat is, but he doesn't care, it tastes good to him. He's very nice and will help out in any way he can in exchange for some Butter Worms. He doesn't like war and rather try to talk between clans in wanting peace. He doesn't know anything of robots or future tech. He does however know about the cobra's tech, but he doesn't like to use it. Early Life During his days of adulthood. Chief bearded was very good friends with Rothion The Reptilia and Earthia The Reptilia . He was very pleased and happy to have met and know about Marisa The Reptilia . "ahh, what a cutie little wee lass you are." He said as he placed his fingers around the tiny ophidian's hand. He seem to be watching over he while she was still young. he even made blue berry pies for marisa. Chief bearded didn't mind having the chance to babysit the little one, in fact. He enjoyed it, and was her care taker for a little while until she was by the age of 3. Capture of the Reptilia Tribe He was going to continue his babysitting, but by the time he was ready to take care of marisa, by the age of 9. but all of a sudden, she was captured by the cobra tribe and was pressumed dead along with the rest of the tribe. chief Bearded was sadden that at such a young age, marisa was taken into the hands of the deadly Sliver. But it was many years later when Marisa returned home was was fully grown, Chief Bearded was ever more surprised to see that she was alive and was well fed. Chief Bearded and Rothion Chief bearded and Rothion The Reptilia share a strong friendship and have dealt with trying to bring peace between each tribe. Chief bearded himself likes how both rothion and his beautiful wife Earthia The Reptilia with their newly born princess, Marisa The Reptilia have their life ahead of them. Chief bearded made sure to keep his wife and daughter safe from Sliver the Snake God and his tribe of snakes. Bearded will make sure to do his best to put an end to this war. Role in the game Life after the war Peace at last Other information Family: Mother/ Kikta (past from old age) Father/ Rikiari (past from old age) Son/ Keth allies/Likes: Lunar Tribe , ShortTail Tribe, Food, Meat, Veggies, Rothion The Reptilia, Marisa The Reptilia , poking people with his stick, making Blueberry pie for Marisa enemies/Dislikes: Any who seem like a threat, The Cobra Army, space Travel, stomach Ache, Being Hungry, Called Fat, War, Favorite Food: Butter Worms, Butternut squash, Blueberries all Meat and Veggies and fruit Personality: Jolly nature, Funny Sense of humor, caring, Alignment: Good His Son Gallery Cheif- bearded.png|offical artwork Wikia-Visualization-Add-5,sliverthesnakegod.png|chief-bearded eating chief-bearded-front view.png|chief-bearded front view chief-bearded- capestone mountain.png|chief-bearded- capestone mountain Trivia *''Chief Bearded is the only kind hearted reptilian to befriend the Ophidians (Reptilia)'' *''Chief Bearded takes care of everyone, include the bad tribes'' *''He loves his son, Keth Bearded regardless of his son being a bit stubborn.'' *''he's always jolly and positive'' *''chief bearded is the only leader of the Bearded Tribe. he hopes his son becomes the next leader of the tribe, as soon as he passes away'' *''Chief Bearded and Chief Karon seem to know each other for many years.'' *''chief bearded is not very bright on the snake techonlogy '' *''he can understand snake langauge'' *''He takes care of Marisa, Tommy, Christine, and other young reptiles by giving them love and food'' *''Chief bearded was based off a real life bearded dragon that the creator had encounter at a young age but never got to own'' Music Theme Category:Reptilian Category:Reptiles Category:Tribal Category:Bearded Dragon Category:Bearded Tribe Category:Chief Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Father Category:Friendly Category:Cold-blooded Category:Tribes Category:Lizard Category:Allies Category:Ophidia Characters Category:Rulers Category:Royalty Category:Dragon Category:Elder